I Miss You
by DarkAngel814
Summary: Miley always turned to her mother for advice. From childhood worries to Life and death fears, Miley always told her mother. What about when her mother isn't there? ONESHOT! COMPLETE!


I Miss You

**Age Four**

"Mommy!" Miley cried.

Miley ran down the block, her curly hair flying every which way, and tears streaming down her pudgy cheeks. Her mother who was washing dishes in the kitchen looked up to see her running up the walk. Taking off her apron she headed for the front to door. Miley burst in dropping her coat and bag, tears still running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong Miley?" Her mother asked. Miley looked up at her mother and flew herself into her arms.

"Mommy!" She sobbed.

"What's wrong baby?" She asked again stroking her hair.

"They…they…they were…t-t-teasing meeeeee!" She wailed. "They t-t-took Beary!!" Miley pulled away and looked up at her mother.

"Who took beary?" She asked seriously.

"Some b-b-boys…" She said wiping her face on her sleeve.

"Well, I'll get beary back, and tomorrow when you see them you walk right past them and if they bother you. Then you tell them that your older brother Jackson will feed them to the possums!" Miley looked up at her and smiled. Her mother smiled back, and Miley giggled.

"Thanks momma!" She sniffled. Miley gave her mother another hug and picked up her bag and headed upstairs.

* * *

**Age Six**

"Momma! Momma!" Miley called. She had just gotten home from school She was now in the second grade, and one of the brightest in her class. Her brown curly hair had grown longer, and she grown taller.

"Miley, I'm in the living room," Her mother called. Miley dropped her bag and headed for the living room. Jackson pushed past her in an attempt to reach their mom first.

"Jackson!" Miley whined. Jackson turned and stuck his tongue out. Miley growled and took off after him. "I called Mom! I'm talking to her first!" She yelled as they entered the living room.

"Mom! Guess what?" Jackson yelled triumphantly. Their mother laughed and stared at Miley's red face.

"You managed to make your sister angry again?"

"No. Well, yeah. But that's not it. I'm performing in the talent show with Emily Vance!" Miley snorted. Jackson spun around and glared at her. "What's so funny?" Miley smiled to herself and sat down beside her mother.

"You. With a talent." She giggled. Her mother gave her a look that said stop teasing your brother. "Fine. What's your…er…talent…" She trailed off to stop from laughing.

"I'm going to be her singing partner!" he said proudly. Miley burst out in fits of hysteria. Jackson glared at her.

"You? Sing! You sing like a wounded walrus!" She roared with laughter.

"Shut up!" He said.

"Make me!" Miley glared getting to her feet. Jackson towered over her.

"All right enough. That's wonderful Jackson." Jackson looked at his mom and left. "Why do you always have to start on your brother?" She asked.

"I don't he starts with me." Miley said crossing her arms over her chest.

"So what did you need to tell me?" she asked the frowning girl. Miley looked at her still frowning.

"That McKinnley boy likes me!" Miley whined throwing herself onto the couch in exasperation. Her mother suppressed a giggle.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked calmly.

"Jacob's horrible, Momma. He picks his nose, he has no friends, he spits on girls as they walk by and he's a boy!" She cried. This time her mother didn't suppress her laughter.

"Oh Miley, Miley, Miley. Your father'll be real happy to hear you say that. You're seven years old Ms. Miley, of course you don't like boys. But why can't you and this Jacob be friends?"

"Didn't you hear what I said Momma? He's horrible!" Miley looked at her like she was crazy, be friends with Jacob McKinnley, no way. "I'll be friends with him when pigs fly!"

"Miley, that's not nice. I know we didn't raise you to be mean to people." She said. "Maybe all that boy needs is a friend. You ever thought of that?" Miley looked questioningly at her mother.

"I guess so. I'll be nice to him Momma." Miley gave her a hug and headed upstairs.

* * *

**Age Eight**

"Mom!" Miley called. She peeked her curly brown head threw the door.

"Yes, Miley…"

"Uh…Never mind…I'm just going to go upstairs…" Miley backed slowly into the house, cradling a small fluffy object in her arms. "Uh…homework…" She turned and race up the stairs, turned the corner and ran into her room. She ran over to her bed and unfurled her arms to let a small gray kitten climb out of her arms.

"Aren't you a cutie?" Miley cooed petting the kitten gently. The kitten looked up at her with its bright yellow eyes and mewed. "Aw!" Miley heard footsteps climbing the stairs.

"In here she said frantically!" She opened the closet and shoved the kitten in; she then threw herself into her computer chair. There was a knock on her door.

"Come in…" Miley called opening her notebook.

"Hey Miles…" Her mother said slowly looking around the room, her eyes stopped at Miley's closet and then continued looking around. There was an awkward silence. "What are you up to?" She said. Miley looked guiltily down at her homework.

"Nothing…"

"Then that cat just climbed through the window?" Miley looked around and saw the kitten clamoring out of the closet unsteadily.

"Uh…"

"Miley…" She said looking at her.

"All right! I found her but, she was all alone, and Momma I couldn't leave her! Please can I keep her! Please!" Her mother shook her head and pulled Miley over to the bed.

"Miley, your father is allergic…" her mother trailed off at the sad look on her daughters face. "Okay, how about this, you can keep her until we can find her a home…okay?" Miley thought about it and then smiled.

"Okay… Thank you mom!" Miley threw her arms around her mother happily. Miley leapt off the bed and picked up the kitten lovingly. Her mother watched her happily, a twinkle in her eyes. Miley grinned up at her mother.

* * *

**Age Ten**

"Mom?" Miley said quietly peeking her head through the door into the semi dark room. There was a rustling off in the distance and Miley pushed the door open a little further.

"Hey, baby girl," Her mother's voice drifted out of the darkness. Miley stepped in and pushed the door closed leaving it open slightly behind her. Miley shuffled over to the bed the only noise the sound of her feet shuffling across the carpet. She climbed into the bed and cuddled up to her mom. "I love to cuddle with you…" Her mother sighed.

"I love to cuddle with you too…" Miley said sadly.

"What's wrong Miles?" Miley went silent. "Miley?"

"I don't want you to die!" Miley cried.

"Oh, baby…don't worry about me." Miley leaned her head against her mother's chest and felt her hand stroke her hair. "What's wrong?"

"Who am I going to talk to without you?" Miley sobbed. "I need you…"

"Miles, I will always be in your heart. I will always be there for you. When you need me, you just have talk honey and I'm listening." She said softly; her voice barely above a whisper. Miley took a deep breath and sat up. She looked into her mother's eyes through a shade of tears.

"I love you mom."

* * *

**Age Eleven**

"Hi mom…" Miley said kneeling down in the grass. She placed the flowers down in front of her and looked up. "It's been almost a year since you died. I know you told me all I do was look inside and you'd always be there, but I had to see you."

Miley took a deep breath and shifted slightly so her bottom touched the soft grass. She looked into the headstone as though searching for something more.

"We're moving to California. My singing career is taking off. Hannah Montana's really big." Miley smiled to herself. "That's my name. I wanted to still be a normal kid. We're leaving tomorrow. I'll be starting school in California next week. I'll be in sixth grade. Middle school. Cool huh?"

The wind picked up and rustled the leaves in the trees above. The grass swayed quietly around her. The sun was shining brightly; it had reached the highest point in the sky.

"I don't want to leave you. I want to be able to come talk to you. What if I never come back to Tennessee?" Miley placed her hand against the headstone. "I'm writing you a song…but I haven't finished it yet…I want to make it perfect.

"I love you mom…I miss you…" Miley kissed the stone and wiped the tears from her eyes. She stood up and left.

* * *

**Age Thirteen**

Miley stepped out onto the porch and took a seat on the couch facing the ocean. She had one of her father's guitars in her hand. She folded her legs Indian style and placed the guitar across her lap. Taking a deep breath she ran her fingers softly across the strings.

"Hey mom," She said quietly to the wind. "I finally finished the song, that I told you about. I know it took me a while, but I think it's perfect now. Like you always used to say, something rushed is never as good as something you put your heart into."

Miley closed her eyes and let the wind brush against her face; she smiled thinking about the beach below. "You would have loved our new house. We're right by the beach. You always loved the beach." She opened her eyes slowly her smile fading slowly. She took a deep breath and began to play the guitar.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la _

_You used to call me your Angel _

_Said I was sent straight down from Heaven _

_And you'd hold me close in your arms _

_I loved the way you felt so strong _

_I never wanted you to leave _

_I wanted you to stay here holdin me _

_I miss you _

_I miss your smile _

_And I still shed a tear every once in any while _

_And even though it's different now _

_You're still here somehow _

_My heart won't let you go _

_And I need you to know _

_I miss you _

_Sha-la-la-la-la _

_I miss you_

_You used to call me your dreamer _

_And now I'm livin' out my dream _

_Oh, how I wish you could see _

_Everything that's happenin' for me _

_I'm thinkin' back on the past _

_It's true the time is flyin' by too fast_

_I miss you _

_I miss your smile _

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while _

_And even though it's different now _

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-  
I miss you_

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you

Miley looked up at the sky as the last chords died out around her. For a second she thought she heard her mother's laugh. Letting the feeling of happiness wash over her, Miley sat there in silence.

After a moment she stood up and placed the guitar down on the couch. She got up and crossed the deck to the railing. Miley looked out onto the beach.

"That was for you Momma…I hope you liked it." Miley said softly.

"I bet she loved it." Miley turned around to see her father standing in the doorway. "That was beautiful Miles"

"Thanks," Miley said giving her father a hug as he walked over to her. "Let's go inside." Miley said. Her father smiled and headed in. Miley stopped just as she reached the door. She turned and looked at the sky.

"I love you mommy,"

* * *

Authors Note: Hey Everybody! I told you I'd try and write another Hannah Montana fanfic. I hopey ou all enjoyed this oneshot. I haven't had any ides for any stories. I've been working on this one for a while, I wanted to make sure it was good. So let me know what you all thought about it.

Thanks for reading!

Katie


End file.
